Hers Was Everything
by HPIsHowIRoll
Summary: “Please, Hermione… please don’t hate me for doing this,” Draco said, with tears pouring down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry before. DrH
1. Hers Was Everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I profit from my writings. Aww, how sad.

* * *

**Hers Was Everything**

* * *

The talks were amazing. The sex was amazing. The kisses were amazing. The bond was amazing. All of it… amazing. Draco never thought he could feel so much, so strongly. She clouded his mind when she walked into the room and he became a lovesick fool. That was why he had to do this. He knew that it would break his heart, and he knew that it would break hers- for a while, at least. He would never move on, never love another person. He would spend the rest of his days in constant sorrow and despair… but that was how it had to be, because Draco had learned that his own happiness was nothing to him. Hers was everything.

Finding the right spell was essential. He couldn't have her just up and remember everything. Hermione had to forget, and she had to forget forever. If she didn't, there would be hell to pay. His own personal hell, in which her life was taken from the world. She could have done so much better than him. Now, she would. And she would be safe from harm. That was the way it needed to be. He put her in danger, constantly, and she would never admit it. Now they were up against odds that he wasn't willing to face, no matter what the consequences for him. Maybe one day the war would be over and he could let her remember. Then again, maybe she wouldn't let him close enough to cast the spell. Either way, her life was worth too much not to risk his.

It took him only three days to find what he needed, and then it was time. He knew that she would be elated to see him. He had told her he would be away for longer. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and for a fleeting second he wanted to take it all back and spend the rest of his life with her. He pushed the thought from his mind, knowing that spending their lives together would shorten it considerably. He could only hope that Potter would win the war and take his father along with Voldemort, and then hope that when it was over they would both be alive and willing to have the counter-spell performed (that was more left to Hermione, though).

He kissed Hermione with more passion than he'd ever thought imaginable, knowing that it would be their last. She responded fervently, jumping into his arms as she did so. It took Draco a few minutes to convince himself that it had to end, and when he finally broke the kiss, Hermione looked at him questioningly, then tried to kiss him again. He stopped her and took a fortifying breath, then began to tell her his story.

"Please, Hermione… please don't hate me for doing this," Draco said, with tears pouring down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry before. She supposed that was how she knew it was for the best.

"I won't have a chance to." She responded in a whisper, almost like she had said nothing at all. She began to cry and Draco pressed his forehead to hers. Their tears mingled together, falling as one to the ground. They held each other and the world stopped turning around them. If only it could have stayed that way, frozen for a moment in time together. He was tempted once again- she had that kind of affect on him. He didn't want her to go back to hating him. He especially didn't want to go back to the Death Eaters. But this wasn't all his plan. Potter had been a part of it too, granted him amnesty in advance for his future crimes, had told him to go back. It was really the only way.

He kissed her once more, just to feel her lips on his one more time, and as he did he cast the nonverbal spell. Her eyes glazed over and she asked, "Who are you?" in a groggy voice. She began to fall to the floor, but he gracefully caught her and brought her to the bedroom, laid her on the bed he'd slept in so many times before. He covered her and set her alarm… she would hate to oversleep and be late, he knew. After he finished, he stood in the doorframe and watched her sleep until he felt that if he didn't leave at that moment, he never would. He glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, and thought he felt his heart break.

Over the next few months, it took everything in Draco not to poison himself, jump off a bridge, or at the very least erase his memory. The only thing that stopped him was the possibility of the end of the war, and with it the possibility of getting Hermione back. He trudged bitterly through the life of a Death Eater, killing only when necessary, but doing it to keep his cover. Hermione's cover.

For seven years he walked as a ghost through his life, sure that one day he would up and die from his loneliness. For seven long years he was faithful to her, never knowing whether she was faithful to him. Though, how could anyone blame her for finding someone else when she didn't remember Draco? Finally the day came… rivers ran red with blood, fire rained from the sky, but somehow he lived and Voldemort didn't. His father was carried promptly to a mental facility after having a mental break at the destruction of his Lord.

Chaos ensued for nearly a month. He escaped the wrath of the aurors and waited for Potter to find him, as he had promised he would. After a month with no word, Draco ventured out into the world. He was walking along a muggle London street in search of a grocery store when he passed her. The hair gave her away immediately. He turned with the thought of watching her as she walked away, but he was met with her brown eyes. Surely, with all the magic, she would not remember him? He was gone from her memory, even from their Hogwarts days!

As Draco looked at Hermione in shock, he saw her confused look, as if she was trying to remember him. She shook her head and turned to walk away. He watched her for a moment and suddenly, she turned and ran toward him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Draco felt the last seven years fall into oblivion.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Sequel or no?_**


	2. A Request

-1To my wonderful readers:

I am going to be getting married on April 15, 2007. Yes, that is about a week away. Yes, my life is pure craziness at this point. I am also going to be going on a week long honeymoon. I don't want to write a sequel to HWE that _sucks _and I know that if I try to write it before I have everything perfect in my mind, it will **suck.** For this reason, I have decided that on Monday, I am going to post a story entitled "A Brief Interlude" which will serve to tide everyone (including myself) over until I can get home from my week-O-lovin' and write a proper story. The interlude will consist of a few brief drabbles of choice moments in time previous to the goings on of HWE, or at least previous to the end result. It would be greatly appreciated if you would take the time to review with some of your suggestions for the interlude, as well as any suggestions you may have about the sequel (though I pretty much already have the structure of the plot planned out). I hope you guys enjoy!

3 HPIsHowIRoll


End file.
